muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Number Segments
Segments with their own pages Count-zero.jpg|The Number of the Day|link=The Number of the Day NumberDB-9.png|Number of the Day (song)|link=Number of the Day (song) 4729-Number01.png|How Many Cookies|link=Number of the Day (How Many Cookies) No6.jpg|Jazz Numbers|link=Jazz Numbers Madpainter4.jpg|Mad Painter|link=The Mad Painter Bellhop8.jpg|The Bellhop|link=The Bellhop 2356-32.jpg|The Ringmaster|link=The Ringmaster Baker.jpg|Numerosity|link=Numerosity 4139t.png|Number Guy|link=Number Guy 2096k.jpg|Pinball Number Count|link=Pinball Number Count 4fiddle.jpg|Donnie Budd|link=Donnie Budd Rainbowfish.5.jpg|Underwater Series|link=Underwater Series Dancingwith4.jpg|Wall of Numbers|link=Wall of Numbers Wormsinspace.9.jpg|Worms in Space|link=Worms in Space Limbo10.JPG|Scanimate Films|link=Scanimate Films Countdownanimation.jpg|Countdown series|link=Countdown Acrobat Pigs 4028e1.jpg|'16' 4030g.jpg|'18' 19pigs.jpg|'19' African Rhythm An African rhythm plays while objects (usually people or cowrie shells) are counted 8harvesters.jpg|'8' Counting10shells.jpg|'10' Counting12kids.jpg|'12' 16.shellquilt.jpg|'16' 20shells.jpg|'20' Animal Rock Band AnimalRock.2.jpg|'2' AnimalRock3.jpg|'3' 3961t.jpg|'4' AnimalRock12.jpg|'12' Bears in Chairs Bears sitting in chairs are counted. 4097.18teddybears.jpg|'18' 3980k.jpg|'19' 20Bears.jpg|'20' Blue Sky Background 13burgers.jpg|'13' 16tvsets.jpg|'16' 17hats.jpg|'17' 3980za.jpg|'19' 20Eggs.jpg|'20' Chinese Acrobats 4.Platebalance.jpg|'4' 3961q.jpg|'4''' 3978e1.jpg|'5' Clown Honking 3976zg.jpg|'8' 3959x.jpg|'9' ClownHonking.10.jpg|'10' Clowns.11.jpg|'11' 3977k.jpg|'12' Colorblock Grid Kids count themselves in colorblock grids. These segments appeared as early as seasons 24 and 25, and feature the same cast from the "Floating Kids" segments. 3981f.jpg|'3' 4109zn.jpg|'4' 3141o.jpg|'6' 3976zf.jpg|'8' Computer Matching A series of films where a girl plays a matching game to find the number of the day on the computer. Matching11.jpg|'11 elephants''' Matching12.jpg|'12 twinkling stars' Computer13.jpg|'13 thing a ma bobs' 3988d.jpg|'14 frogs' 4112zh.jpg|'15 flying fish' Cooking by the Numbers A miniseries of number films starring Ruth Buzzi as Chef Rutheé, a wacky chef who makes recipes in fun and silly ways. She is very self-conscious, as her name is often prone to the narrator's mispronunciation of "Chef Ruthie," and sharply insists she be called "Chef Ruth–AY" instead. CookingNumbers2.jpg|'6' CookingNumbers9-2.jpg|'9' CBTN12.jpg|'12' Counting Animals 3956h.jpg|'3' 4butterflies.jpg|'4' 5turtles.jpg|'5' Dancing Petroglyphs Quilt.18.jpg|'18' Quilt19.jpg|'19' 3957u.jpg|'20' Dancing with Kids 3960m.jpg|'6' 4147-7kids.jpg|'7' Dancers in the Park 4199Dancers.jpg|'6' 8Dancers.jpg|'8' Egyptian 4110zo.jpg|'2' 3982f.jpg|'4' Family Photo A kid tells the audience to count the members of their family for a photo. These segments appeared as early as Season 44. 8-Family.png|'8' FamilyPhoto-13.png|'13' 4618-Family.png|'19' Flowers Martin P. Robinson counts flowers in different voices. The segments appeared early as Season 34. 4flowers.jpg|'4' (Austin Powers voice) Marty12Flowers.jpg|'12' (English accent with kid.) 16flowers.jpg|'16' (Monty with Kid) Growing Numbers A series of stop-motion animated segments produced by Jane Aaron, featuring ornate cutouts of the numbers 1 through 20 growing from (and receding into) the surface in a variety of park and city scenes. The segments appeared by Season 23 at earliest. The various installations in the series differ chiefly by the amount of film being shown. Growing13.jpg|'13' GrowingNumbers.14.jpg|'14' 3187e.jpg|'15' GrowingNumbers16.jpg|'16' Growing17.jpg|'17' 2963-D3.jpg|'18' GrowingNumbers.19.jpg|'19' 3957v.jpg|'20' Handprints 3 handprints try to count to the number of the day, but they don't have enough fingers. Fortunately, one of the handprint's little brother comes in and finishes the counting. 17fingers.jpg|'17' 19Handprints.jpg|'19' Hortense Hortense is a series of counting animations where Hortense encounters things to count to the number of that day. No segment for the number 2 was made. 1drum.jpg|'1' 3peas.jpg|'3' 4ants.jpg|'4' Hortense5brooms.jpg|'5' Jane Aaron Segments An assortment of live-action segments created by Jane Aaron, featuring ornate numbers on outdoor locations, becoming animated usually through the use of stop-motion or "pixilation". Several segments featured brief rock jingles written by Christopher Cerf,BMI Works #1878129, 1878128, 1881488, 1881536while others simply showed the number (attached to a metal rod) swinging across the screen. 3154d.jpg|'1' (song, sung by Chris Cerf) 3962d.jpg|'2' (song, sung by Chris Cerf) 3136o.jpg|'3' (song, sung by Jerry Nelson) 3982e.jpg|'4' 3976v.jpg|'8' (song, sung by Lillias White) 3853-29.jpg|'12' Film-15-river.jpg|'15' 17swing.jpg|'17' 18chairs.jpg|'18' Flying19.jpg|'19' Jobs 2Farmers.jpg|'2 Farmers''' 3doctors.jpg|'3 Doctors' 1709h.jpg|'4 Carpenters' 2869-Fire.jpg|'5 Fire Fighters' Kid Mural Painting A series of films where kids paint a huge mural of the number of the day on a huge sheet of paper in time lapse form at a park. In between, the kids show the number of the day either on their hands or feet. KidMural14.jpg|'14' KidMural15.jpg|'15' 4028f.jpg|'16' 3984f.jpg|'17' 3993c.jpg|'18' 3983e.jpg|'19' Marching Band MarchingBand1.jpg|'1' Marchingband2.jpg|'2' MarchingBand-3.jpg|'3' MarchingBand4.jpg|'4' MarchingBand20.jpg|'Count from 1-20' Masked March Animated creatures donning ancient masks walk across the screen carrying numbers 1-20. Produced in Season 26, the music featured is the composition "Parade of Numbers" arranged by Ken Field, and performed by The Revolutionary Snake Ensemble.Ken Field - Sesame Street Soundtracks Called "Parade of Numbers" on the Sesame Street Video Player. 4122bk.jpg|'13' Masked March 14.jpg|'14' MaskedMarch15.jpg|'15' MaskedMarch16.jpg|'16' IMG_3298.png|'17' IMG_3300.png|'18' MaskedMarch19.jpg|'19' Masked March 20.jpg|'20' Milo Counting A series of segments where a man (Milo Motola) in an outdoor scene holds and presents sequential numbers from 1 to 13. The respective scenes for each number use "pixellation" effects, with the man often taking part in improbable activities such as emerging from a lake or sliding across a field. The segments were produced in 1996 by Ken Brown and Lisa Crafts. Caleb Sampson composed the score for each segment. 3990d.jpg|'7' 3976t.jpg|'8' 3979z.jpg|'9' 3991c.jpg|'11' 3977j.jpg|'12' 4122bi.jpg|'13' Musical Instruments A child counts instrument cases as the plummet to the ground. Once the child reaches the number of the Day, the instruments emerge from their cases. IMG_3285.png|'10' Folge2301-2.jpg|'11' 3964m.jpg|'17' Number Astronauts 4090zk.jpg|'2' Astronauts.5.jpg|'5' Number Creatures An Emmy-award winning series of computer animated segments featuring stylized numbers ending from 13 to 20. The segments were written, directed and animated by Merrill Aldighieri, and were produced for CTW by Arlene Sherman. The music for the segments was composed by Fred Reed. 3142g.jpg|'13' NumberCreatures14.jpg|'14' 3187f.jpg|'15' NumberCreatures.16.jpg|'16' 3816zd.jpg|'17' Variant 3161f.jpg|'18' Variant NumberCreatures19.jpg|'19' 3957w.jpg|'20' Variant Number Heroes Super2.jpg|'Super 2' Sporty3.jpg|'Sporty 3' Funny4.jpg|'Funny 4' 1839zb.jpg|'Jive 5' Numbers in Outer Space 15space.jpg|'15' 18stars.jpg|'18' 19space.jpg|'19' noimage-landscape.png|'20' OK, We Got a Hip-Hop Beat HipHopBeat.3.jpg|'3' 4141-hiphopbeat8.jpg|'8' HipHopBeat.9.jpg|'9' 4137w.jpg|'11' 4138.14hiphop.jpg|'14' 4143-Hiphopbeat20.jpg|'20' Pebbles A series of segments where a number camouflages into a group of pebbles, while off-screen children try to find it. Once they do, the pebbles that make up the number light up. 6Pebbles.jpg|'6' 9Pebbles.jpg|'9' Pebbles16.jpg|'16' 19Pebbles.jpg|'19' Race Horses 20Horses.JPG|20 30Racehorses.jpg|30 Rap Animation A series of recurring cartoons in which various collections of objects such as shapes, cookies, fingers, and units of time are totaled, narrated by a child's hip-hop lyrics describing and rhyming the items at hand. These were produced by Al Jarnow and appeared as early as Season 20. 3960n.jpg|'6' 3990c.jpg|'7' 3979o.jpg|'9' 4131zf.jpg|'11' 3827.rap.13.jpg|'13' 3187d.jpg|'15' 3816za.jpg|'17' 3983d.jpg|'19' Rubber Stamp Filmmaker and stamp designer Ken Brown produced a series where numbers interact with stamped images. They first appeared in Season 23. 3959ze.jpg|'9' RubberStamp10.jpg|'10' 4116zh.jpg|'11' 3977zj.jpg|'12' Stamp13.jpg|'13' Stamp14.jpg|'14' RubberStamp15.jpg|'15' Stamp16.jpg|'16' Stamp17.jpg|'17' RubberStamp18.jpg|'18' RubberStamp19.jpg|'19' 4120bf.jpg|'20' Sally Cruikshank Animated Segments Abstract13.jpg|'13' Abstract14.jpg|'14' Abstract15.jpg|'15' 4133zn.jpg|'16' Abstract17.jpg|'17' 4129zk.jpg|'18' Abstract19.jpg|'19' Salty and Pierre Salty and Pierre, a salt shaker and pepper shaker have adventures by looking for the number of the day. The segments were animated by Magnetic Dreams Animation Studio. SaltyPiere2.jpg|'2' SaltyPierre5.jpg|'5' SaltyPiere9.jpg|'9' Skip Counting Songs With Kids Live-action stop-motion animated kids skip count stuff by different numbers. The series is created by Christopher Cerf and appeared early as Season 35 (2004). 4111zi.jpg|'10' (Counting Flowers by 2's) 12starsbythrees.jpg|'12' (Counting Stars by 3s) 4120bg.jpg|'20' (Counting Fish by 5's) Swedish Number Cartoons 1706i.jpg|'2' 1836f.jpg|'2' TwoElephants.jpg|'2' 3136zb.jpg|'3' OG.3owls.jpg|'3' Gustafson.3penguins.jpg|'3' 4dolphins.jpg|'4' 2257j.jpg|'4' 4elephants.OG.jpg|'4' 1710e.jpg|'5' 5flies-nose.jpg|'5' 5-Butterflies.jpg|'5' 5swans.jpg|'5' 3960zc.jpg|'6' 6piglets.jpg|'6' 2059c.jpg|'7' 7starfish.jpg|'7' 7rabbits.jpg|'7' 6turtles1man.jpg|'7' 7owls.OG.jpg|'7' 7Piglets.jpg|'7' 1446j.jpg|'8' 1708l.jpg|'8' OG.8cows.jpg|'8' Hatch8.jpg|'8' 8worms.jpg|'8' OG.8buttons.jpg|'8' Swedish-8Frogs.jpg|'8' 1736v.jpg|'9' 1845o.jpg|'9' 9penguins.OG.jpg|'9' 2795zd.jpg|'9' 9birds.jpg|'9' Trucks 5Trucks.jpg|'5' 4254.7trucks.jpg|'7' 15Trucks.jpg|'15' 17Trucks.jpg|'17' Water-Skiing Hippos 4111zh.jpg|'10' 11hippos.jpg|'11' 13Hippos.jpg|'13' What Are We Going to Find in the Garden Today? 11-Butterflies.png|'11 butterflies''' 15-Ladybugs.png|'15 ladybugs' 17-Mushrooms.png|'17 mushrooms' 18-Flowers.png|'18 flowers' Sources See also *Sesame Street Letter Segments *Sesame Street Shape Segments __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Live-Action Sketches Category:Sesame Street Animated Segments Category:Numbers